


Check Yes or No

by Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Julieoftarth
Summary: Jaime loves making Brienne, his only friend at Winterfell, blush. Until he realizes that it's more than her blush that he loves.





	Check Yes or No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isola_Caramella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isola_Caramella/gifts).



> This is for the Fast Fic Friday challenge “anything for a blush." I totally failed in that it is actually late Saturday/early Sunday instead of Friday, and I went over the 500 word limit. Thanks to Isola Caramella for the prompt! It was a nice break from the longer fic I'm working on!

Jaime Lannister loved the color red. A part of it was that it was his family’s color, not that there really was much of the Lannister family left these days.

But for the most part, Jaime’s new affection for the color was because his favorite wench would flush from head to toe whenever he teased her. “Brienne red” was his new favorite shade.

Since Jaime had arrived at Winterfell after leaving his sister and King’s Landing behind, he and Brienne had been practically inseparable.  Relieved to finally be on the same side, the two relished in training together for most of their days and sharing every meal.

They had spent so much time being adversaries that they had to take time to learn about how to be friends. Jaime had noticed her blue eyes before. Her honor and fighting skill. But in all their time together, he had not taken time to appreciate her blushes.

The Maid of Tarth, for all her valor and courage on the battlefield, blushed that lovely shade of red whenever he teased her. And it wasn’t just when anyone teased her – when that wildling fellow tried it she just scowled at him. But when Jaime teased her about her messy hair after they sparred, or about how she could trounce him only because he was one-handed, she turned that shade of red.

He made it his life’s mission to see that color multiple times daily.

“Wench, if you want to really knock me down, you’re going to have to stand a bit closer.”

“Wench, I need help taking off my armor. One handed, you know. Do you think you could help me undress too?”

“Wench, it’s so cold up here in the north. I think we should sit close to conserve our body heat.”

But soon, she stopped blushing at his words and started rolling her eyes and teasing him back. He missed the red. He didn’t stop teasing her though.

Because truthfully, he loved when she stood close.

He loved when she helped him undo his armor, her strong yet gentle hands brushing against his skin when she did so.

He loved the warmth that emanated from her when they huddled from the cold.

Jaime loved…Brienne.

The only problem now was he didn’t know how to tell her how he felt without her thinking he was playing a cruel jape. Any words that came out of his mouth would be suspect.

So, he decided to write her a letter. Jaime could have asked Tyrion for help to find the right words, and frankly having him write it would be faster since he still struggled in that area after all these years. But he wanted it to be from him and him alone.

It took him two days to pen the words he needed to tell her. He wrote everything, how he felt about her, how wonderful she was, how he would understand if she did not feel the same. And then he left it up to Brienne. Jaime would not bother her anymore if she did not want him to.

He could feel her eyes on him when he spent less time with her during those two days to write the letter. Jaime hoped that he had not wagered in vain. That he had squandered the few days he could have had with her if she never spoke to him again.

His fears were unfounded when Brienne stood nervously in front of him a few hours after he had handed her the note.

She turned his favorite shade of crimson as she shoved a note of her own into his hand. Brienne turned to flee, but he reached out and grabbed her hand. “Stay, please.” Jaime wanted her close, so he could kiss her if her letter contained positive news, or to cherish the last few seconds with her if it was not the answer he was hoping for.

Jaime’s heart beat faster as he read her words. A kiss it would be. “Truly, Brienne?” He asked the love of his life, who was now red from head to toe. When she nodded, he pulled her close to place his lips on hers.

In her note, Brienne had not only confessed that she loved him in return, but had agreed to become his wife.

Jaime loved the blushing red on the Maid of Tarth, but he knew he had to track down a Lannister-red cloak to place over her shoulders at their wedding.

He had a feeling that red would always be his favorite color…well, maybe second to the blue of her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Good old fashioned note exchanges, like they are in junior high, but they are in Winterfell. 
> 
> What do you think they included in their notes? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
